vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Китайский аллигатор
| wikispecies = Alligator sinensis | commons = Alligator sinensis | itis = 202209 | ncbi = 38654 | range map = Alligator_sinensis_Distribution.png }} Кита́йский аллига́тор ( ) – один из двух известных видов аллигаторов, обитающий на востоке Азии, в бассейне реки Янцзы в Китае. Описание Китайские аллигаторы желтовато-серые с отчётливыми чёрными пятнами на нижней челюсти. Лапы короткие, когтистые, на каждой имеется по пять частично перепончатых пальцев (у американского аллигатора на задней лапе только четыре пальца). Хвост длинный, массивный, является главной движущей силой в воде. Верхняя и нижняя часть тела покрыты костянистыми щитками, служащими для защиты. В отличие от многих других видов крокодилов четвёртый зуб на нижней челюсти не виден при закрытой пасти. Как и у кайманов, на веках имеются костяные щитки. Последняя особенность также отличает их от ближайшего родственника – американского аллигатора.1994. Chinese Alligator. Pp. 782-783 in M. Emanoil, ed. Encyclopedia of Endangered Species. Detroit: Gale Research. Молодые особи похожи на взрослых, но вдоль тела имеют отчётливые жёлтые полосы. В среднем на теле имеется по пять полос, на хвосте восемь. По мере роста эти полосы постепенно исчезают. Neill, W. 1971. The Last of the Ruling Reptiles: Alligators, Crocodiles, and Their Kin. New York: Columbia University Press. Длина самцов может достигать 2.2 м от носа до кончика хвоста, но обычно не превышает 1.5 м. Самки достигают в длину максимум до 1.7 м, в среднем 1.4 м.Mertz, L. 2003. Alligators and caimans. Pp. 171-176 in M. Hutchins, J. Murphy, N. Schlager, eds. Grizmek's Animal Life Encyclopedia, Vol. 7, 2 Edition. Farmington Hills, Michigan, USA: Gale Group. Распространение В настоящее время китайский аллигатор обитает только в бассейне реки Янцзы на восточном побережье Китая. Когда-то, когда популяция этого вида была значительно многочисленнее, его ареал занимал гораздо большую территорию. Первые упоминания о китайском аллигаторе относятся к 3 тыс до нашей эры, и в этих источниках указывались и другие районы Китая и даже Кореи. В 1998 году учёные подсчитали, что только за последние 12 лет естественный ареал китайского аллигатора сократился более чем в 10 раз. Behler, J., D. Behler. 1998. Alligators and Crocodiles. Stillwater: Voyager Press. Живут в субтропическом и умеренном климате, в водоёмах с пресной водой. Поведение Китайские аллигаторы впадают в спячку с поздней осени до ранней весны, когда температура воздуха достаточно холодная. На этот период вырывают норы по берегам водоёмов приблизительно 1 м глубиной, 1.5 м длиной и 0.3 м в диаметре. Норы могут также использоваться и в другое время года. Иногда норы достаточно большие, чтобы стать убежищем для нескольких аллигаторов. В апреле выходят из укрытия и греются на солнце, чтобы поднять температуру своего тела. Как только температура достигает нужного значения, переходят к обычному ночному образу жизни. Для регуляции температуры тела также используют воду: верхние прогретые слои для нагрева и тенистые участки для снижения. Брачный сезон длится весной. Для общения между собой используют рычание и находящиеся за пределами слухового восприятия звуки, в основном во время брачного сезона. Кроме того, используются такие телодвижения, как похлопывание нижней челюстью по воде или потирания друг об друга. Живут китайские аллигаторы до 50, а в условиях неволи до 70 лет. Alderton, D. 1991. Crocodiles and Alligators of the World. New York: Facts on File. Питание Аллигаторы являются хищниками, ведущими ночной образ жизни. Взрослые особи питаются рыбой, змеями, моллюсками, небольшими млекопитающими и водоплавающими птицами. Молодые аллигаторы употребляют в пищу насекомых и других мелких беспозвоночных. Размножение thumb|right|250px|Детёныш китайского аллигатора Брачный сезон наступает в июне, через месяц после начала сезона дождей. Как самцы, так и самки рычат в поисках партнёра. Ещё одним привлекающим манёвром служит мускусная железа под нижней челюстью, которая испускает характерный запах. Самцы полигамны – один самец за сезон может ухаживать за несколькими самками. 1980. Alligator. M. Burton, R. Burton, eds. The New International Wildlife Encyclopedia, Vol. 1. Milwaukee: Purnell Reference Books.2002. Crocodiles. Pp. 295-299 in C. Hoagstrom, ed. Magill's Encyclopedia of Science: Animal Life, Vol. 1. Pasadena: Salem Press. В июле самки устраивают гнездо в зарослях травы по берегам рек и озёр. Передними и задними лапами она создаёт холмик примерно 1 м высотой. Гнёзда часто создаются недалеко от нор, так что мать может находиться недалеко во время инкубационного периода. Далее самка в углублении на вершине холма откладывает 10-40 яиц и укрывает их травой. Самки часто посещают гнездо и охраняют его от хищников, в то время как самцы не принимают в этом участие. Выводок появляется в сентябре. Услышав пищание, самка разрывает верхний слой и переносит детёнышей вниз к воде. Она также может помочь детёнышу вылупиться, медленно катая яйцо по земле или надавливая на скорлупу. Самка остаётся вместе со своим потомством на первую зиму. Угроза исчезновения и охрана Китайский аллигатор находится под угрозой исчезновения и включён в Международную Красную Книгу. Аллигатор хорошо разводится в условиях неволи. В частности, несколько особей были интродуцированы на территории заповедника Rockefeller Wildlife в южной части американского штата Луизиана. Louisiana Fur and Alligator Advisory Council Ссылки * Groppi, L. and A. Fraser. 2006. "Alligator sinensis" (On-line), Animal Diversity Web. Accessed November 25, 2006 at http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Alligator_sinensis.html * Crocodile Specialist Group (1996). Alligator sinensis. 2006 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2006. Retrieved on 11 May 2006. Listed as Critically Endangered (CR A1c, D v2.3) Категория:Аллигаторовые Категория:Пресмыкающиеся Азии